borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Hidden Chest in Tartarus
'ello fellow wiki members.. me and Veggienator were playing around in tartarus station launching him off pretty much anywhere that we found interesting, using a sledge's shotgun.. and while we were at it, we discovered something.. at the west side of tartarus station, there's a bridge.. and the 4 support pillars holding the cables of the bridge are climbable, by walking on the cables.. which I figured out after launching Veggienater up one of the support pillars & he informed me that he saw an ammo box up there, and he wondered how people were supposed to ever find em or even get to em.. so I decided to try and see if the cables were usable, and indeed they were.. the southwest pillar has a red chest ontop of it, the north east one has an ammo box on it, the other 2 have nothing on em.. this puts the total of red chests in tartarus up to 30.. 18 in the basement of the giftshop and the other 12 around the map (referring to the entire tartarus station map, not just the town center) TaSManiaC 21:41, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Yep i can confirm this, it was alot of fun too!Veggienater 21:45, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah....if you're referring to the part of the railroad tracks that goes towards....frig what's it called...when you enter Tartarus Station, run up to the railroad tracks and hang a right...that direction. If you're referring to those giant bridge supports, one has an ammo box, the other has a red chest, you don't have to be launched to get up there. Hop over the railing onto the cylindrical thing that holds the giant support cable (the top cable), and carefully walk up the giant cable to the top. It's not hard to get to. - I just re-read the thread and noticed that Tasmaniac did talk about the climbable support cable. Nevermind :P : :Also in that general direction, on the left side of the bridge, as you're travelling down towards the red chest I just described, you'll see this weird generator-looking thing on a roundish cliff-y island with a path heading towards it. It's essentially a careful-jumping minigame thing, and once you reach the top of that thing, there's a red chest on top. AtlasSoldier 21:49, October 6, 2010 (UTC) yes, I did mention that you can just use the cables to run up there.. and most people already know about the jumping 'minigame' thingie.. but there's been no mentioning about the bridge red chest yet that I'd seen.. oh and about the jumping minigame thing, you can skip the whole jumping part if you're playing online.. just launch your friend up there XD TaSManiaC 21:52, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :RAAAGHH FUCKING EDIT CONFLICT!!! I basically found every red chest in Claptrap's New Robot Revolution within the first 2 days of it being released. I'm abit of a chest-hunter. And I've played in several XBL games already, most of which were with 2-3 other people, and every person I played with knew about the bridge support red chest. AtlasSoldier 21:55, October 6, 2010 (UTC) cool XD well this was a first for me & Veggienater really, and neither of us has spent a lot of time properly exploring tartarus, except for the main buildings that have a lil more obvious ways of getting to em.. TaSManiaC 22:05, October 6, 2010 (UTC)